


Good Bye Hinata

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Funeral, Gen, Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Hinata is not there anymore, not there to run around, not there to jump around. He got hit, hit by a drunk driver.This series is about Hinata's death seen by himself, the people he met and a little black bird.Reminiscence: Kageyama





	1. Reminiscence

“Hey!! Kageyama! One more toss!!” 

Kageyama was hearing Hinata screaming, asking for another toss, like he always do after practice. Hinata was maybe small but he had so much energy to spend that Kageyama never really knew when the practice would stop. The little orange head was like the Energizer Bunny, never stopping.

After the practice Hinata and him was returning home together like usual and was parting away at the same place every day. Kageyama was watching the little orange haired boy going away on his bicycle, bicycle he was using not matter the season, no matter the weather. Kageyama was always worried something happen to Hinata when the latter was alone on the dark road. He was worried his teammate get hit by a truck or a car. Each time he was thinking the same thing “Maybe I should buy him a light to put in front of his bike”. Once Hinata was out of his sight, Kageyama headed toward his home praying to see his friend the next day. Each days was the same, the same thing keep happening, Hinata asked for one more toss, they returned home together, part away at the same place and Kageyama thought he had to buy a light to put on Hinata bike. The days was just a repetition of the day before and he really didn’t mind it. Even if sometimes Hinata was getting on his nerve he didn’t want to see the thing change. He wanted to keep the thing like they were. If playing volleyball was his world, Hinata was an important part of it. 

But it wasn’t the case anymore, Hinata didn’t really ask for another toss, Kageyama was just imagining it, he was alone in the gym only him and his thoughts. Hinata and him didn’t really return home together, this time he was alone on the road. He wasn’t watching Hinata going to his home on his bicycle, Kageyama was looking at an empty road. Empty and cold road, empty like his mind, cold like his heart. Kageyama turn his back, headed toward his home. He needed rest tomorrow would be an hard day. 

The next day come, the day he didn’t want to see, a day he would have like to avoid, a day he could have avoided if he would have make up his mind sooner. From all the decisions he took in his life, this decision was the one he regretted the most to not have take it. He was looking at himself in the mirror, but he didn’t like what he saw. Kageyama wasn’t totally himself today. He was like a shadow no one sees.

He was brought back to the reality by his mother calling his name “TOBIO!!, TOBIO! Hurry! We need to go” she screamed in the house. Kageyama get out of his room, headed downstairs where was waiting his father and mother, “Look at you, said his mother, let me fix your tie” The young man let his mother fixed his tie while he was blindly staring at the wall behind her, they were then ready to go. 

Kageyama didn’t wanted to go where they were going, he was scared to go, he was scared even if he knew Hinata would be there too. 

The Kageyama’s family arrived at destination, they got out of the car and enter the building in front of them. 

A lot of people was already there, waiting, all of them had the same looked on their face. Tobio saw the whole Karasuno team with their parent, coach Ukai with his grandfather, Takeda sensei. Some other sensei, that he could remember the name on the moment. He also noticed Oikawa with Iwazumi in a corner. Even some Fukurodani member, like Bokuto and Akaashi and Nekoma member like Kuroo and Kenma whom came all away from Tokyo. In in the back, he noticed Ushijima presence. He was kind of surprise to see him there.

Kageyama slipped some word to his mother, before going to meet with his team captain Daichi.   
“Did you saw them?” asked his senpai when he saw Kageyama approaching.   
“No, not yet, I just arrived , hope everything is okay” said Tobio  
“My mom called yesterday to offer help, but they say they were okay” Daichi replied  
“I see, if they say so..they should be okay” softly said Tobio.

Daichi looked at his kouhai, he knew how hard the situation was for him. He wanted to comfort him but no word could come out from his mouth. He took the young man by the shoulder and pushed him toward the rest of the team. While they were talking and small form appeared up front. Clearing out his throat, the small men start to talk:

“First of all the Hinata’s family asked me to thank everyone of you for their presence, it would have mean so much for Shouyou to see all his friend and rival reunite in one place”. After hearing the first line of the man speech, Kageyama heart crushed a little more, he stepped back, he needed to go out, he was suffocating. 

Kageyama’s mother watched his son it pain going out of the building. She wanted to go check up on him, to see if he was okay, but her husband put his hand on her arm to stop her. Their son needed some times alone. 

Kageyama was outside, looking at the sky, it was a sunny day no cloud was in sight. The kind of day his teammate would have loved. In a tree nearby he saw some crows who seems to be also there for his friend. We was still looking at them, when Yachi came close to him

“Kageyama-kun...are you alright?” she timidly asked

“I’m okay” he said,”You can go back inside”

“You know if you need to talk we are all here for you” she replied before turning in direction of the building door.

“Yachi-san!!”shout Kageyama, scaring the crows in the tree, would you...would you go on a walk with me” he softly added.

“Of course” she answered

Yachi and Kageyama was walking along the road, heading to a park nearby. At destination they sat on the lonely swings.

“You know, Yachi-san, each times me and Hinata was going home together, each time I was watching him on his bike, I was always thinking that I should buy him a light to put in front of it. Just to make him more visible when our practices were finishing late. Maybe if I had make up my mind we would not be here today” he said we tears in his eyes.

“Kageyama-kun, what happened is not your fault, even if Hinata-kun had a light in front of his bike, it would had changed nothing, the driver was drunk.”

Kageyama was about to reply something, but no word could come out, only tears that he wasn’t able to stop were flowing on his cheek. Yachi was watching him crying, she couldn’t do anything more. She knew Kageyama felt responsible for Hinata’s death, she also knew why it was so painful for Kageyama.

Most people would think that was because he had lost his game partner. He had lost the one who started the change in Kageyama, but Yachi knew the real reason behind Tobio’s pain. The day where Hinata’s got hit by a drunk drive, and left dying on the side of the road, Kageyama had confess his love to Hinata. She didn’t wanted to tell him she knew about his feeling for the small number 10, but she wanted to be there for him. 

Kageyama was still crying, when a small crow came and land in front of him. Kageyama looked a the little bird and he saw his lost friend. He heard Hinata calling for his name, asking for another toss. He heard Hinata laugh in the wind. Kageyama felt guilty for Hinata’s death but seeing this little crow who seems to be worried for him, make him realize that his friend will never wanted to see his precious setter like this. Kageyama lift his head looked at the sun and a timid smile appear on his lips. He looked at Yachi and said “Let’s go back to the temple, that dumbass would be sad if we don’t attend his funeral”, the young girl looked at Tobio and was relief to see he seems appease with himself “Let’s go back...Hinata is waiting”

On their way to the temple, Kageyama saw Shimizu senpai from afar. She wasn't alone, a little silhouette was accompanying her. When him in Yachi got closer, he realize that little human who was with his senpai was a mini Shouyou. 

Shimizu was now in front of them with Natsu, Shouyou’s little sister, “She really wanted to see you” she said to Kageyama. The young man looked at the little girl with the puffy eyes with a tender look. He crouch down to be at the same eyes level with Natsu

“You should be with your mommy and daddy” he said to the little girl

“But big big brother Tobio!, big brother wouldn't want you to see you sad, so I came to see you...to see you smile” replied Natsu with a little voice

Kageyama stroke Natsu orange hair took her little hand into his and said while the tear was running down his cheek “You are right Natsu, let’s smile for him” he said taking her small hand into his and walking back to the temple.


	2. Flying Little Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when everything stop, the day Hinata flew high in the sky

The practice just finished, but Hinata Shouyou was still running around on the court, begging Kageyama Tobio for one more toss. Karasuno number 9 look at the little number 10 who was looking at him with sad puppy eyes. Tobio looked at his teammate sigh “Okay one last time, get in place” he said. Hearing that, Hinata’s face light up instantly with a smile and his eyes started sparkle “ONE LAST TOSS FOR ME” , he shout, running to get in position, leaving the ball to Kageyama.

Kageyama tossed to ball into the air and watched the little spiker jump to hit the ball. A powerful jump like only Hinata could do. The ball flew across the court to hit the plastic bottle that was waiting on the floor to get crushed. Hinata aim was on spot and he was happy.

Kageyama and Hinata left the school together like they usually do. Hinata was walking between Kageyama and his bike. Shouyou was rambling about school and volleyball. Kageyama was silently listening to him.

“Kageyama!! Tomorrow you gonna toss me even more ball right?” He asked with a hint of excitement in the voice.

“Yes…yes” answered Kageyama

“Hey! Are you alright?” replied Shouyou

“Of course dumbass! What make you think I’m not alright?” said Kageyama irritated

“It’s just you doesn’t seems all there” mumbled Hinata

“I’m alright!! Worry about yourself!” said Kageyama even more irritated.

“Okay! Okay! I get it Bakayama!” rapidly replied Hinata.

They were now at the intersection where they part away. Hinata get on his bike, wave at Kageyama without looking back “See you tomorrow” he shouted.

“Ya…see…you…tomorrow” slowly said Kageyama watching his friend cycling on the road.

“Kageyama…that moron” thought Hinata “What was wrong with him, I said nothing bad…I think” Hinata was wondering what was wrong with his friend. He knew Karasuno setter wasn’t himself, Hinata knew he had something on his mind, but he couldn’t tell what was wrong, and asking Kageyama wasn’t a good idea. Hinata let out a sigh and gave up the idea of finding what was bothering his teammate. “As long as it didn’t affect his play it should be okay” thought the orange-haired young man.

Shouyou was going on a good speed, looking around, looking at the field when he saw a little bird flying by his side, like if he was racing with him. Hinata tried to stay concentrated on the road, but he also wanted to take a look at the bird. To him it look like it was a little crow.

The bird was darker than black, his feather was reflecting the shine of the moon that was getting high in the sky. It looked like he the feathered animal was following the orange haired boy. When Hinata approaches his home, the little crow took flight high and landed on a tree close to his home. Hinata looked at the bird and smile. “See ya little one” he told him before putting away his bike and entering in his house.

The next morning, Hinata get out of his house and the first thing he saw was the little crow from yesterday, at least it looked like the one of the day before to him, in the tree like if he was waiting for him: “Good morning little fella” he told to the bird in the tree who wa watching him with his obsidian eyes. Hinata get on his bike and waved at his new friend. Hinata didn’t noticed the crow took off the branches and fly high in the sky.

When Hinata got to the point where he usually meet with Kageyama, the latter was already there waiting for him to arrived. Once Hinata was near him, Karasuno’s setter, didn’t even looked at him, not even a glance. Hinata thought it was mad at him. He wanted to ask but he knew Tobio will probably get even more mad at him, thus he kept his mouth shut.

On their way to school, Shouyou was on his bike, pedaling slowly to not leave Kageyama behind. Once in a while he was glancing at him, wondering what was wrong it the number 9. When Kageyama was in bad mood, he was always picking on Hinata during the practice, even when it wasn’t his fault. Hinata was cycling going farther, when Kageyama shout at him:

“Hey!! Dumbass wait for me!!”

“Ah! Sorry! I was lost in my mind” he quickly replied

“To be lost in you mind, you need to have one” said Kageyama

“Hey!! That’s not nice!!” angrily said Hinata who was about to leave on his bike a letting his teammate alone.

“Sorry…”replied Kageyama with a sigh “I…I didn’t meant to be mean”

“It’s okay…I’m starting to get used to” said Hinata without looking at the setter.

When they were getting near the school, Hinata noticed the little crow who was perched on the fence, but he said nothing, he knew Kageyama will call him name and make fun of him. So he passed beside the bird, saying nothing, without looking at him.

The day passed, the practice time came. They had some practice match and serve, toss, spike practice. The end of their club practice was getting close and Hinata was wondering if he could really ask Kagayama to toss him ball one more time. Kageyama didn’t seems in the mood to stay later. While everyone was picking their, Shouyou got close to Tobio and shyly asked him for more toss. His teammate looked at him and agreed to give him more at the condition he stay a bit later, Kageyama had to talk to him.

Hinata was worried, what Kageyama wanted to talk about, it should be really important since he made a deal to give him more toss only if Hinata agree to stay and hear what Kageyama want to tell him.

Kageyama gave Hinata some more toss. Then they pick up the balls on the floor and put them away. They headed toward the changing room, switched their practices clothing for their school uniform, pick their stuff and leave the room. Kageyama made sure to lock the door and let the keys to the guardian.

Hinata was walking beside his bike. Kageyama and him was silent, it was an awkward silence. He didn’t wanted to speak first, in case Tobio change his mind, thus he wait the latter decide to speak. They passed beside the park, the setter turn his head toward it:  
“Let’s talk here” he said  
“Okay” replied Hinata uncertain of what will happen next.

Kageyama walked to the swing and sat down and ask to Hinata to do the same. Hinata sat on the swing beside his teammate waiting for him to talk.  
“Look…I’m really sorry for yesterday, I was really rude with you” he start  
“I told you Kageyama, I getting use to you getting mad at me for nothing” quickly said Hinata, hoping he hasn’t said too much.  
“Hinata…you don’t get it…I’m really sorry” said Kageyama in a sigh, “ I shouldn’t have talk to you that way…”  
Hinata didn’t knew what to do, he never thought Karasuno’s number 9 would apologize to him one day because he had been rude to him. Kageyama seems really sincere, he wasn’t bluffing, he was really apologizing for what he said and how he said it.  
“I snap at you for no reason, Hinata” he continue “and I shouldn’t have” he added.

Hinata looked at Kageyama without knowing what to say, thus he decide to get up and walk away. He was about to tell one last time to Kageyama it was okay, that he didn’t have to apologize anymore, but when I was about to turn around to looked at his teammate, the latter was already standing behind him with a pitiful look in the eyes. Hinata looked in Kageyama eyes, searching for some answer about what was happening.

Kageyama was really close of him, too close to Hinata taste, so he step back. However at that moment, Tobio grabbed Shouyou wrist and bring him closer to him. Hinata was close enough to feel his teammate breath on his face:  
“Kageyama…what are you doing” asked Hinata slightly scared  
“Yesterday, you wanted to know what was wrong right? So I’m about to tell you” slowly replied Kageyama.  
“O…Okay but you can let go my wrist” said Shouyou with a trembling voice  
“Okay, but you have to promise you will not run away while I’m talking to you” said Tobio  
“Why I would run…Kageyama you are scaring me” replied Hinata  
The little number 10 didn’t knew what to do, but he still promised to not run away. Kageyama let got his wrist. Hinata took another step back to have a better look at Tobio face. He realize that Kageyama was also scare, but wait for him to talk. Karasuno’s setter, took a deep breath before starting talking:  
“I meant to tell you that since a while, but I wasn’t able to bring myself to do it. Lately I realize that the most important thing for me wasn’t the volleyball anymore, but was to see you smile. Hearing your voice appeased me, it make me think everything is gonna be okay. And more I was thinking about it, more I was wondering what was happening. Before I even realize what was happening with me, I started to get jealous when you were asking Suga-senpai to give you some toss, I was getting angry when i see you get closer to Nishinoya-senpai and sad when you was talking about Kenma from Nekoma in a happy tone. After a couple of week like that wondering what was those feeling, I start to get worried you might get tired of me, and leave me alone, like all the other did and then…I got scared” Kageyama paused and took another deep breath. ”I want to stay by your side, I want to continue to give you toss as much as you want” he softly said before adding “I don’t want to lose you Hinata”  
Then when Kageyama finish speaking, he get close Shouyou, took his head between his head and slightly bend to reach Hinata’s pink lips to leave a soft kiss on it. His eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see Hinata panicked expression. When Kageyama opened his eyes, Hinata pushed him away turn his back, grab his bike and leave his teammate park for only companion a little crow who was watching the scene from over a tree.

Hinata didn’t knew what to think, he was scared, but mostly surprised by Kageyama sudden love confession. He didn’t knew what to do either. When Kageyama was finally out of his sight, Hinata slow down his pace to eventually completely stop. He got down from his bike. He needed to walk, he needed to think about what he should do next. Kageyama would expect an answer and for now, he didn’t knew what to say, even worst he actually ran away from his teammate, leaving him alone in the park, what Kageyama would think, will he regret confessing? Hinata was regretting now running away.

He walked, thinking about what Kageyama was meaning to him. Sure he always liked when Tobio was tossing him ball over and over again until the guardian come to tell them to go home. But deep inside he knew it wasn’t only that. He got scared when Kageyama kissed him, cause he was surprised, however he didn’t hated that kiss, in fact he actually liked it. It was the first time someone was kissing him out of love, unlike Natsu who was giving him little peck on the cheek when she was going to bed or when he was leaving in the morning. He liked the sensation of Tobio warm lips on his own. Somewhere inside him a little voice was cursing at him cause he ran away, that little voice was telling him that he wanted more of those kiss. Kiss he only wanted to receive from Kageyama. Upon realizing how much he liked when Kageyama hold his head to kiss him, Hinata came to the conclusion he was also probably in love with Kageyama. Hinata was scared because of the unknown, however if Kageyama was beside him, he would be okay. Then, Hinata took the decision that the first thing we would tell Kageyama when he will see him the next morning is that he was feeling the same. He would tell him that he only wanted to receive toss from him for now on. He would promise him he would never leave his side, never abandoned him. Hinata was in peace with his decision and he also knew he would not regret it.

Hinata was lost in his thought, he didn’t saw the truck losing control, he didn’t saw the truck was going full speed toward him. The last thing Hinata remember seeing was a little crow who was flying nearby, not too far above him.

Hinata was on the side of the road, his bone were broken and he was losing a lot of blood. He knew he was on a road with not much traffic, he knew he would probably be found only the next morning. When Hinata felt his life slipping away, he looked at the little black bird who was now perched on tree nearby and asked him to look over Kageyama for him, he prayed for Kageyama happiness. He hope his departure will not cause too much trouble. Kageyama would probably be mad at him, calling him name once again. But Hinata was okay with that, the only regret he had was running away from Kageyama when the latter expressed his love to him, he regrets to not being able to tell him how much he care about him, how much he loved him.

Hinata let out his last breath looking up the starry sky, looking at the crow flying over him. He was now with them, he was flying with them. Finally he was a flying little crow.


	3. A Big Goodbye to a Little Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice cancelled, Karasuno team is remembering about their late teammate.

The news came out of nowhere, it was the commotion in the school, one of their fellow student has been hit by a driver that leave the scene. The student was already dead when people find him in the morning. The student identity was revealed later the same day. The body found by the road was Hinata Shouyou, first years student at Karasuno High, member of the volleyball club. Hinata classmate got their classes suspended, the student were allowed to return home and get help and rest. It was also hard for the other student, the ones who weren’t in Hinata classes. It was a school comrade after all and most of the first year student kind of knew who he was since they all witness him practicing during the lunch break, Hinata orange hair never passed unnoticed. Hinata was known among the student to be full of energy, running to the gym after the end of the classes to attend the club practice. 

If the news hit the Karasuno High student, it hit the member of the male volleyball club even harder. The court was silent, no one was talking, they couldn’t believe what was happening. Hinata wasn’t there with them anymore. They will not hear him and Kageyama bickering over useless thing or ask for one last toss. Even Tsukishima, who haven’t the best relationship with the little number 10, was at lost. Yachi was sobbing uncontrollably, Shimizu was trying to comfort her without much success. Kageyama had already requested to leave, it was no use to keep him, he was only a shadow, a shadow who lost his light. 

Coach Ukai, looked at the team member silently, he had already announced the practice will be cancelled. They could go home anytime they wanted, but everyone was still there, like if they were waiting after Hinata to appear at any minutes, even if deep down inside them, they knew he will not come to the practice. Not today, or any other day. Hinata was gone, he will not comeback. He was now among the stars flying in the sky, where he always wished to be.

Asahi was the first who decide to talk to break the heavy silence:  
“You know, if it wasn’t of Hinata, I would have not come back to the club. He came to meet me at my classroom with kageyama. He was saying he was jealous of me, cause I was tall, cause I could see the other side of the net. I can’t still believe I had to get encouragement from a little guy like him. I will always remember when during the summer camp in Tokyo in took the ball i was supposed to hit. Seeing him stealing the toss that was aim to me, gave me the motivation to surpass me more”

Nishinoya was looked at Asahi while he was speaking, trying to remember the first time he met Hinata and smile:  
“The first time I met him, he was practicing his receive with Kageyama. He missed the ball Kageyama had sent him and I ends up getting it. I still remember when he said he was happy to meet someone shorter than him, said the libero with a smile, I was kind of annoyed when he said that, I asked about Asahi and then leave. Shoyou followed me outside and called me senpai. Must admit, I was touched when he did it. He also knew that I was the libero, not cause I was short, but because I’m good at receives…” he finished in a small trembling voice.

Tanaka was sitting beside his friend, listening to him, talking about his friend meeting with the little orange haired boy and smile remembering at his own first encounter:  
“The first time I met him, he was already fighting with Kageyama. During the secret practice we hold early in the morning before the match against Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, he was always full of energy.” He took a paused and laugh,” You remember when he got our first practice match against Seijo? He was so nervous he puke on me...Hinata…” he added with the tear in the eyes. 

Suga place himself behind the wing spike and rubbed his back “It’s okay Tanaka, you can let it out”. The third years setter was trying to comfort his teammate in tears. Seeing how Tanaka was affected he realize how much Hinata presence affected people around him: “Hinata…”he began unsure on what he was about to say “ Always manage to bring out the best of everyone, even if he wasn’t himself aware of it, he had his way to push everyone to do more, to never give up. His enthousiasme during the match was contagious and he was always willing to learn new trick.” He paused before adding “he was really something”.

Tsukishima was listening everyone saying nice thing about Hinata. Him and Karasuno number 10, didn’t always had the best relationship, he fact Tsukki was passing more time teasing Hinata about his height than trying to work with him. “Damn hot-blooded shrimp” he thought. Tsukishima was looking blindly in front of him. “Maybe I should have had passed more time with him, to understand him” he said louder than he thought. Daichi, the club captain, who was near him, heard him. He crouch beside the tall middle blocker and said: “You know, Hinata was respecting you more than you thought. He always knew who had the potential to become a great player, he was just mad that you didn’t put much effort in the beginning.”   
“I...I was respecting him too” replied Tsukishima while trying to hide the tear that was starting to fill his eyes. “I really should have pass more time with that moron”. Tears he couldn’t control began to flow down his cheeks. “What the moon is supposed to do without the sun?” 

Daichi was still looking at Tsukishima, without really knowing what to add. He knew as captain he should find a way to get everyone together, but even him he wasn’t sure of what to do. Listening at the team member make him realize that his vice-captain was right. Hinata had affected a lot of people and not only in the team. His present, his way to play, his way to be, affected members of rival team too. The people who saw the little Karasuno #10 pushing himself despite his short stature, ending-up pushing themselves more, most of them wanted to stop him from getting to high. 

Shimizu and Yachi who had stayed quiet, while the boys was talking, thinking about the good and funny moment with Hinata, was now looking at them, relieve to see them talking this way about their teammate. Yachi was now calm, her eyes was still wet, the tears still ready to fall down. But the thought of her interaction with Hinata made her feel better. Shimizu senpai who was still sitting beside the young girl, her hand rubbing Yachi’s back, looked at her kouhai and calmly said to her”if you want to say something, you can say it”. Yachi nodded and looked at the guys who was watching her, waiting to see if she had something to say. Yachi looked at each of them with a small smile. “You know, I never had a lot of confidence in myself, I always wondered if I had any purpose. My mom always had an odd way to encourage me, a way that was always making me feel even more useless. But Hinata, unlike my mother, always find the right word to encourage me, to make me feel like if I was useful to something. It was him who convince me to stand up for what I believe in...I think he was like a brother too me” she said with a cracking voice.

Daichi was closely listening to what was saying Yachi. All the member would agree, Hinata was a formidable player who always tried his best on the court to bring the victory to the team. But Hinata wasn’t only a member of the Karasuno High male volleyball club, he was also a son, a brother. When the news broke out, they all thoughts how awful destiny could be, they didn’t really stop to think about how Hinata family was going. 

Daichi looked at his teammate who were all silent once again:  
“Hinata will not be forgotten, we will all continues thinking how he was, how his enthusiasm was contagious. When we will play our next game even if just a practice game. We will push ourselves harder. I know, Suga, Asahi and me with Shimizu, we don't have much time left to pass with you. But we can still make sure the team improves. Hinata will watch over us from above. He will encourage us in dream, we don’t have the right to disappointed him. We have to make sure that he stay proud of the team where he is now.” Everyone one was looking at captain, agreeing with him. “Hinata might have play a big part in our team, but he wasn’t only our teammate, he was also a big brother. What I’m about to ask you, is not something easy to do, we don’t know what the future got from us. However I still want to try...try to, not take Hinata’s place since it’s impossible, but try to be there for Natsu whenever she need her big brother, we will be there for her. We all know how much Hinata cared about her little sister, we also all know how hard it would be for her and her family. Therefore if we can do something for Natsu, just by being by her side when she would need her big brother, then I think we can do it.. You don’t have to agree with this. All of you have a life outside the court, I’m perfectly aware of that, that’s why I don’t ask you to promised it, I just want to let you know, that even if I’m not Hinata, I will still try to be there for Natsu.”

The Karasuno teammate waited Daichi finished speaking, before getting up and circle around him. He was right, Hinata wasn’t only their teammates, he wasn’t only the little #10 of Karasuno High. Hinata was also Natsu big brother. The little girl didn’t had her big brother anymore to take care of her. He would not be there to comfort her when she will be sad, laugh with her when she will be happy, encourage her when she will feel down. He would not be there if she get bullied at school. Daichi didn’t have to convince them more. They all wanted to fulfill Hinata’s duty as big brother. Karasuno High male volleyball team will all become Natsu big brother. They will be there for her when she will need it. They all agreed to take care of Natsu in place of their late little spiker. 

Hinata could rest in peace and fly high among the crow, his friend and teammates will be there for his precious little sister.


	4. Chibi, Chibi-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it happen during the after school practice, Aoba Josai's coach called the captain to him to announced him the terrible news. 
> 
> Chibi, Chibi-chan: Oikawa, Iwaizumi.

Irihata Nobuteru, Aobajosai’s coach, voice could be heard all around the court, even the team member who was outside could hear him scream one name, only one name: “OIKAWA!!!!”

Oikawa Tooru, the team captain, startle hearing the coach screaming his name across the court. He was looking at him puzzled, wondering what the old man wanted when he received a ball behind the head. Iwazumi Hajime was angrily looking at him:

“What the fuck did you do this time Shittywaka?”

“Nothing Iwa-chan, I swear!”

“You must have done something for him to call you like that”

“No! I’m not even late for the for the practice anymore”

“Anyway…get your ass to him, he doesn’t seems in a good mood”

“I get it I get it”

Oikawa ran to his coach, expecting some blame. He was maybe about the graduate, but he was still the club captain. Once close to Irihata the latter looked at him with a serious face. He didn’t seems to be happy we looked rather sad. The only thing he said to the setter was “Come outside, we need to talk” . If he wanted to speak to him outside the gym that mean it was serious.

They walked a bit, to get away the gym door, the coach didn’t wanted their conversation to be heard from the other:

“Today I got a call from Takeda Karasuno’s adviser”

“What does he want? Hold a practice match?”

“I know you are still angry at our lost during the Miyagi tournament, but you will have to keep that for you for a while”

“tsk…They don’t like receiving negative vibe? So he called to complain”

“No…Karasuno number ten got an accident…hit-and-run, when they found him it was too late, he was already dead” he simply said waiting for Oikawa reaction

“WHAT!!!!”

Oikawa scream could be heard all around the school He couldn’t believe what the coach just told him. He didn’t wanted to believe Hinata was death. How Chibi-chan could be death, it didn’t made any sense to Tooru, they saw him a few days ago.

Tooru looked at Irihata and slowly walk away. He walk toward the gym, without knowing what he should do next. Should he call them? Maybe he could head over the school now and ditch the end of the practice. Iwazumi will not be happy, but the setter didn’t want to stay at school now. He just wanted to leave and stay by himself. He might not be really close of the little orange head, but he still acknowledge him and he was shocked by the news, he didn’t wanted to imagine how Karasuno was feeling.

Approaching the gym, he passed by some girl you stare at him, he was use to that, to girl always being around him, normally he would have stop, smile and wave at them, have a little chat, laugh and then go back to the practice. However right now he only wanted to speak to Iwazumi and leave, no matter what the latter would think. He could throw countless ball at him, he didn’t care, he was ready the leave soon as he had spoken to Iwazumi.

He entered in the gym, search for Iwazumi, spot him with some first year and walk toward him. Seijo ace saw the captain coming with an expressionless face. He couldn’t figure what the coach told him just by looking at him. Yet somehow he looked sad, like if he receive a shocking and bad news. Iwazumi waited for Oikawa to be close to him:

“So what did you do this time?”

“Me? Nothing…”

“Why did he call you then?

“Iwa-chan will have to come with me now if he want to know it”

“Now?”

“Yes…now”

Oikawa voice cracked, he didn’t wanted to cry in front of the other, crying in front of his friend it was okay, but not the whole team. Iwazumi looked at his friend and knew something was wrong :

“Okay let’s take a walk outside” he said dragging Tooru with him.

They walked to a quiet place, somewhere they could talk without being disturbed. Oikawa popularity have a of down side and talking without having some fan coming just to say Hi was almost a luxury. Tooru sat down on the ground look at his feet, thinking about how to speak with a calm tone. Iwazumi was looking at his friend who was trying to find the right word:  
“What does the coach say?”

“Karasuno adviser called him today”

“How come? Something bad happen?”

“It’s Chibi-chan…”

“The little number ten?”

“Yes…”

“What happen to him?”

“He…he got…he got an accident”

“Fuck!! He is okay?”

“No..he is not…he was victim of a hit-and-run…they…they found him the next morning”

“Which hospital is he? Maybe we can go see him, if they allowed us”

“Iwa-chan…Chibi-chan is not at the hospital…at least I think, if he still at the hospital, we can go see him”

“Oikawa…what do you mean?”

“Chibi-chan didn’t survive his accident, when they found him it was too late”

Iwazumi looked at Oikawa without knowing what to say. He wasn’t particularly close to Karasuno even less close to Hinata, but the little number ten left a great impression on him. Hinata was maybe part of a rival team, but he was still a volleyball player like they both were. Hajime was looking at his friend, wondering was he would do next. He would probably go pay his respect to Karasuno. But for now he was going nowhere, the water that fill his eyes, start to fall down, following the line of his cheek. He wasn’t crying out loud, he was silently crying. Seijo’s captain let the tear flowing, he didn’t rub them: “Kageyama always annoyed the shit out of me, he was just naturally good at it while I had to work hard to get where am I now. I always founded that was unfair. When I heard all the rumor about how his attitude toward his teammates was bad, I got a bit happy, I enjoyed the fact he was struggling. But he changed a lot since then and it’s Chibi-chan who started that change. If he wasn’t of that little shrimpy, that idiot would still be the dictator that he was, maybe he would even be kicked out of the club. I doubt Sawamura will have let it pass, after all Mr. Refreshing is a good setter. Chibi-chan bring the best out of Kageyama and now he is annoying me even more” Oikawa chuckled “Can’t believe he is not here anymore, who will call me the Great King now…you Iwa-chan?” he said looking at Iwazumi.

“Certainly not” replied Hajime “Hinata lack of a lot of thing on a court” said Iwazumi “but not one could beat him when come to his jump and his energy, I always wondered how a small little guy like him could have so much energy and jump like this, his was jumping, he was something…he was really something…”

Both friend remains silent for a moment, thinking about their match against Hinata, remembering the key point of their meeting. The first time they saw him spiking with his eyes close, his enthusiasm about the game, about new technique he could learn. More they were thinking about the good time they pass with this tiny rival, more they were in peace. Yet, somehow they were regretting not passing more time with him. They both would have like see him developing his play style more.

Oikawa looked at Iwazumi, stand up in front of his friend and a timid and sad smile appear on his lips “We might not be welcome there but…let’s go see them, show them we support them. Show them if they need anything they can always ask..so what do you say Iwa-chan?”

Iwazumi look at his friend and captain let out a sigh “Probably the first time I’m completely agreeing with you”

“Haha that’s... that’s mean Iwa-chan”

“Shut-up Shittykawa and go get change”

The pair headed toward the changing room before taking the direction of the bus stop in order to get to Karasuno hoping there would still be some people when they will get there.


	5. Last Goodbye from Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news reached Nekoma and Fukurodani, Kuroo have the heavy responsibility to tell Kenma

“KENMA! KENMA? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?” Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of the male volleyball club of Nekoma High, was looking around the ground, yelling his best friend name. He just had a meeting with the their coach, a bad news came from Karasuno High and Kuroo really needed to find his best friend, he had to tell him before anyone tell him or ask him about.

Nekoma’s captain found the team setter, the back leaning against a tree, playing some video game, waiting to go back home with him like usual. Kozume Kenma was so concentrate on his game that he didn’t noticed Kuroo was approaching:

“Ya what are you doing? I have been calling you, you didn’t heard me?” ask Kuroo

“Sorry no, I was trying to finish the level…” replied Kenma,

“Geezzz what I’m supposed to do with you…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just spoke to coach Nekomata and he had a bad news from Karasuno adviser” looking his friend in the eyes

“What is it? They would not be able to hold the next practice match?”

“No…it’s not that…listen Kenma, something bad happen to Hintata”

“Shouyou…?”

“Yes Shouyou…he got an acci…”

“He is okay!!!”

“No…he is not…Hinata got hit by a car on his way back home. They found him the next morning, he…*sigh* he was already death”

When he had finished talking, Kuroo looked at his friend, he knew he was close to Karasuno number ten, each time Hinata was around, Kenma looked always a bit more happy or excited than usual. He was looking for a reaction coming from his friend, ready to comfort him, however nothing came, no scream, no tears, no reaction, Kenma was like the usual.

Kozume blindly looked at Kuroo and turn back his attention to his game. Deep inside he was in pain, his friend was death and he didn’t really knew how to react. He wanted to cry, to scream, he was angry. Angry at the driver who hit Hinata, angry at the people who didn’t find him earlier.

The small Nekoma’s setter was looking at his portable console trying to play his game, but soon he wasn’t able to play anymore. His vision was blurred by the tears that was coming down, tears he couldn’t stop. Kuroo watched his friend crying silently. He get closer, pat his head “It’s gonna be okay…come let’s go home…I have to call Bokuto tomorrow. I’m not sure if Karasuno adviser will have called them” Kenma looked at Kuroo get up why trying to stop his tear.

On their way home, Kenma and Kuroo were silent. Normally Kozume would play to his video while Kuroo would tease him, trying to get a reaction from his friend. But today it was different. The news of Hinata’s tragic death was a shock for them. Both team was in friendly terms. They were rivals, but they were also learning from each other. Karasuno and Nekoma was looking forward the next practice match they would have together for the next Golden Weeks. The third year would have not be there, but they promises they would come to watch. However, Hinata’s death change everything.

“It’s unfair…”said Kenma on the verge of bursting in tear “why did Shouyou did have to leave us? Kuroo… why?” Nekoma captain was looking at this friend, he didn’t know what to answer, it was the very first time he was seeing Kozume in this state. What he should do. Putting his arm around Kenma shoulder would be weird, if they weren’t in public he wouldn’t have minded, but I the train it was something else. He slowly left his hand to put it on Kozume head and gently stroke his, “Why..? Sadly I can’t answer that question. I know it’s unfair, he shouldn’t be gone, he should still be with us, be there for the next practice match. Buy destiny decided otherwise, decided it was time for him to go and… and we can do nothing about it. I don’t know when the funeral will be held but if we can attend, I’ll make sure to be there, in Hinata’s memories, for Karasuno. It hard for us, we knew him, we were friend, however for Karasuno…it’s like if they were losing a family member. I can’t imagine how they can feel know…” said Kuroo still stroking Kenma’s hair.

The pair got down at the stop walk silently until they part away. Kuroo watched Kenma sadly waving at him. He would have like to comfort him more. But he couldn’t find the words, words that will not make Kenma cry even more. He never saw him like that, even after a lost, the small setter had a disappointed look but never cried.

Kuroo turn away, headed for his home “I still have to call that damn Owl tomorrow…” he thought.

At the moment Nekoma’s captain reach his house, his cell phone start vibrating in his pocket. He reach it out, look at the name on the screen “Well…I guess I will not have to call him finally” he mumble.

“KUROOOOOOOOOO” screamed Bukoto between two sob “You…You heard the neewwss?”

Kuroo sighed, he should have known Bokuto would react this way:  
“Yes…Bokuto I know…Karasuno adviser call Nekomata-san” he replied looking at his feet, still on the porche of his home. I should receive a call this week regarding the funeral. Hopefully me and Kenma will be able to attend. Maybe Lev and Inuoka will come too.”

“KUROOOOOOOOOO I was really looking forward that training camp, I promise him to pass by even if I’m not at Fukurodani”

“Calm down, I know what happened is tragic, but we can’t do nothing about it, except be there for Karasuno”

“…Guess you are right Kuroo…”

“Try to not think too much about it, maybe we can meet tomorrow and go to the shrine and pray for Hinata’s soul”

“Hinata’s …soul…?”

Hearing these words, Bokuto started crying again in Kuroo’s ears “Seriously…” thought the middle blocker,  
“I really have to go bro, call you tomorrow to let you know what happen”

“O…OKAY. .” replied Fukurodani’s ace who was still crying.

Kuroo hang up, turn the doorknob and enter into his home with gloomy thoughts.

The next morning, when Kuroo and Kenma meet at their habitual place, Tetsurou noticed his friend seems to not had enough sleep “Maybe we should cancel practice after school” he thoughts. Kenma silently got close to him, lift his head to look at his tall friend:

“Hello Kuroo” he slowly said “Did you get any news about…about the funeral?” He asked with teary eyes.

“No I didn’t yet…maybe coach will get some today” replied Kuroo “Let’s head to the train station if we doesn’t want to be late”

“…Okay..”

Once again they were silent in the train, Kenma didn’t even took out his game console, instead he was staring outside by the window in front of him. Kenma was tired, he passed most of the last night crying, trying to understand why Hinata wasn’t there anymore. They weren’t best friend, but they was close friend. Kozume always liked to watch the small Karasuno number ten playing. For once Nekoma’s setter was really looking forward their next training camp, he wanted to play against Hinata, but it wasn’t possible anymore. Kenma was brought back to the reality by a little touch on his arm, Kuroo was notifying him they were at their stop. The pair drop down the train and took the direction of the school.

After school, Kuroo and Kenma attend to the practice. Their coach didn’t planned to tell everyone about Hinata’s death, he rather announced the news to only those who knew him.

While Kuroo was practice his block, he heard Nekomata calling Lev and Inuoka, Kuroo watched his teammates running toward the old man. The trio headed out the gym, to come back a moment later. While Lev was expressionless with some emptiness in his eyes, Inuoka was still rubbing the year off his eyes. Nekoma’s number one, let out a sigh and left his practice partner to have a talk with Haiba and Inuoka.

The pair looked at their captain who was approaching, while one was trying to hide his tears, the other watched him coming with a blank face. Once in front of them, he gave a glance at Kenma, the other excuse himself to the ones with whom he was practicing and walk to Kuroo “Let’s go outside” said the captain. Nekomata watch the four players heading outside the gym with a sorrowful look. The only thing he could do is listened to their concerns.

Once outside, the quatuor walk to a bench near by. Lev sat on the edge, looking at his feet. He was seeing Kenma who was trying to hold back his tears while Inuoka tears was falling without any sign of stopping soon. Their captain was standing in front of them, no one was talking. Haiba took a deep breath “I was really looking forward to block his spike during the training camp…I wanted to see him jump again and again… I…I …” his voice cracked and tears he couldn’t control started to fall down his cheeks. He tilted his head forward and look back at his feet, the tears was falling dropping on the soil, he wasn’t able to stop them. Kuroo look at the tall first year put his hand on the grey hair “I know Lev…I know…We were all looking forward the training to see him in action…so small but with so much energy to let out”

Kuroo painfully watch his teammates crying, he let them cry, he knew it wasn’t good to force them to keep everything inside. He wanted to cry too, he wanted to scream, scream at the life, scream life is a bitch, but he couldn’t, he had to stay strong for them. His teammates needed his support so he couldn’t let go anything, not now.

After a moment, when Kenma, Haiba and Inuoka had calmed down, they all go back to the gym, the practice was almost over and the first year already had started to clean the court. Nekomata told Kuroo he could leave with the three other, he would take care of the rest. The little group left the gym and took the direction of the changing room.

In the changing room, Kuroo look at his phone, he had a missing call, he look up the name “Glasses-kun…” Kuroo put his phone in his pocket he decide he would call Tsukishima once he will reach home. He didn’t wanted to call him with the three other beside. They were calm for now and he wanted to keep it that way.

Lev and Inuoka was about the leave when their captain asked them if they would be okay and if there is anything they could call him. The duo replied they should be okay and thanks him for worrying. Kuroo and Kenma was alone in the changing room. Nekoma’s captain look at the little setter over his shoulder. The latter had his phone in his hand and was slightly shaking, the eyes full of water.

Kuroo walked toward his friend and took the phone. He was looking at the last message Hinata’s sent him. The small Karasuno player was saying how he was excited about the upcoming practice match they would have together. He couldn’t wait to see him and show Kenma his news tricks. Tetsurou close the page and put it in Kozume’s bag “Don’t think about it, would will just tortured yourself more…let’s go” he then drag the little setter outside the changing room and headed to the train station.

Once he got home, Kuroo locked himself in his room and stare at his phone. Should he call Bokuto or Tsukishima first “Maybe Glasses-kun have the info about the funeral…let’s call him first, if he got anything I’ll be able to tell Bokuto after” he said to himself. Tetsurou took deep breath and composed Tsukishima number. The latter pick up almost right away:

“Hey! It’s me Kuroo”

“I figured that what was my phone telling me”

“How is it going?”

“The practice just ended”

“Oh..Everything is…alright?”

“Not…really, we are practicing just to be able to concentrate on something else…You how thing going?”

“It’s hard on Kenma, Lev and Inuoka”

“That wasn’t the question…YOU how are you”

Kuroo didn’t knew what to answer, the pass two days he try to comfort Kenma and today he had to deal with Lev and Inuoka breaking down. He hadn’t really stop, he was more worried about his teammates. Tsukishima was the first one to ask if he was okay. Nekoma’s captain vision became blurred and the tears started to slowly flow, he was about to answer but his voice cracked.

“I..I should be the one asking if you are okay, it happen a few days ago”

“I know but we all feel the same and I’m tired to curse that idiot for leaving us behind, now the only thing we could do is making sure he is proud of us”

“I’m sure he is proud…you guys are a great team…he was lucky to play with you”

“Frankly now that he is gone, I wonder who is the luckiest him or us…”

Tsukishima was softer than usual, him who was always making fun of Hinata’s height, he is now regretting the lost. Kuroo was listening to Tsukishima talking about Hinata reminiscing the tournament, the game against Shiratorizawa, the training camp. Tetsurou was wondering if the others knew how Tsukishima was feeling. He listened to Karasuno’s middle blocker for a good hour, he was now appease. Crying felt good, he could now make sure his teammates go through this. If Karasuno was able to continue, they could to do. Hinata would want to see his friend like this. Him who was always full of energy, him who was always pushing the other..

The conversation for getting near to an end when Kuroo remembered why he called Tsukkie before the crazy owl

“Say Glasses-Kun why did you called me earlier?”

“Oh…it was concerning the funeral, Sawamura senpai said he would call you, but since he already other call to make, I told him I would take care of him”

“Thank you for calling then, if there is anything we could do just ask, I know we are not close, but if we can help…”

“Just be there…if you can…I guess that moron would be happy”

“Probably yes…so when is it?”

“Next Sunday…”

“Okay I’ll tell everyone then, you don’t have to call Fukurodani, I’ll do it”

“Thanks…Suga senpai is calling me…I have to go”

“Thank again for calling…see you next Sunday I guess”

“Ya…next Sunday”

After hanging up with Tsukishima, Kuroo heard his mother calling him, dinner was ready. He would have to call Bokuto later. Tetsurou get out of his room, headed to the dining room, take his place and try to act if everything was okay, even if one of his fellow volleyball players pass away a few days ago. He hasn’t told his parent and wasn’t planning too.

After dinner, he get back to his room, reach for his phone called Bokuto hoping the latter will be able to control himself. Comforting Fukurodani’s captain over the phone would probably be hard.  
He really hope he will have to do it. He heard the phone ring twice before Bokuto pick it up his friend seems rather calm:

“Hi…”

“Oh, Kuroo how is it going?”

“To tell the truth, it could be better”

“You don’t say, did you get any news from Karasuno?”

“Yes…I spoke to Glasses-kun before dinner”

“And…”

“Next Sunday, I already told them that I will attend the funeral”

“Maybe I should call to say I will be there too”

“You can, but even if you don’t call before hand, I doubt they will mind it”

“Truth…gonna tell Akaashi”

“Okay gonna see you there then?”

“Yes, you will see me next Sunday”

“Good…”

Kuroo quickly finished his call with Bokuto and considerate calling Kenma, but revised, he will tell him tomorrow in the same time the other two. He look at the time, it was still early, but he didn’t have any energy anymore, he was drained. He got to the bathroom, to relax in the bathtub and then go to sleep. He knew tomorrow would be as hard as today.

The next morning, he meet up with Kenma as usual, the setter seems to feel a bit better, he didn’t look like he was about to break in tear at any moment, which was good. The day pass fast, maybe too fast for him. He still needed some times before telling his friend the date of the funeral. Before the start of the practice he spoke to their coach to tell him the date. Looked around to see if Kenma, Lev and Inuoka was there saw them in a corner and walk toward them.

Kenma noticed Kuroo approaching them

“What are we gonna do today?”

“I don’t know for the other but I have to speak with you three before, unless you want to wait after the practice”

“No tell us now, before or after it doesn’t really matter”

“Alright then…the funeral will gonna be next Sunday”

Kuroo took a pause look at the reaction of his teammates, ready to take them outside the gym, but the three of them remains calm. We could we the pain and sadness in their eyes, but they weren’t crying. Instead the looked at each other and decide to go join the other. Kuroo watched them walking toward the rest of the team with a relief expression. He knew they was still sad, but he also knew it was the best to do was to concentrate on other thing.

The rest of the week passed fast and before Kuroo knew it was already Saturday afternoon. The practice was over and Kuroo, Kenma, Lev and Inuoka was all ready to Lev for Sendai where Takeda sensei will wait for them. The next day, the day of the funeral, they all headed to the temple where the wake hold. Upfront, a picture of Hinata with a bright smile, bright as the Sun was standing in a black and cold frame. Kuroo look at the picture and a little smile appear on his lips. Hinata wasn’t physically there with them anymore, but he would remember the little Karasuno number ten each time he will look at the Sun.


	6. Lonely Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima was running in a good speed, he would be soon turn the corner and not long after he would see the academy. He was approaching the street corner when he saw something unusual, a small black shadow surrounded by an orange aura. Wakatoshi slowed down his pace and try to see where was the shadow he saw, but there was nothing. Suddenly he felt like something bad happened and had to go back quickly to the school. He didn’t knew what it was, however he had the feeling it was bad.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, third year at Shiratorizawa academy, captain and ace of the volleyball male club. He was running along the street, doing his daily jogging session. Ushijima will soon graduate from high school, he will leave behind three years of success on the volleyball court. During those three years, the tall spiker build a solid reputation. He was renowned to have the most powerful spike. With his spike and serve, he had nothing to worry about, he knew they will always win. However, during his last year he encountered his first threat.

This threat first came in a really small package, made of concrete. Next thing he knew, the proud eagle was beaten by crows.

Ushijima was running in a good speed, he would be soon turn the corner and not long after he would see the academy. He was approaching the street corner when he saw something unusual, a small black shadow surrounded by an orange aura. Wakatoshi slowed down his pace and try to see where was the shadow he saw, but there was nothing. Suddenly he felt like something bad happened and had to go back quickly to the school. He didn’t knew what it was, however he had the feeling it was bad.

Once back at the school, he headed toward the gym. Soon as he got close to it, he feel like something was wrong, no sounds were coming from the gym, no scream, no bouncing ball, the gym was strangely quiet.  
He passed the door and saw everyone was sitting on the floor, the coach was speaking:  
“Frankly, normally I would not stop a practice to made an announcement of this nature. I would probably wait until the end. However I feel like I should tell you now what just happened… Pretty sure all of you remember the little #10 of Karasuno High volleyball team…Yesterday I got a called from Takeda sensei, Karasuno volleyball male club adviser, he called me to announced their number 10 passed away…He…got hit by a drunk driver.”

Shiratorizawa’s volleyball coach paused and look at the team member. No one was talking, Karasuno High was their rivals, but Hinata was also a fellow volleyball player. The team was speechless, none of them knew what to say.

Ushijima was still in the gym entrance when he heard the news. He looked at his teammate and step back. He needed air, his brain hasn’t fully assimilated the information. Karasuno fought well during their match and they won the Miyagi prefecture tournament. They were a strong team with a good synergy. And that little number ten who was able to jump higher than his own height was part of this strong team. He was one of the reason why Shiratorizawa had lost.

At first, Wakatoshi was disappointed, even if he was a third year, he would have still want to see Shiratorizawa win against Karasuno, win against that little ball of energy. But then, he felt sad for Karasuno, for his friend for his family.

He recalled the first time he met Hinata. He was jogging and his path crossed Hinata’s path. The little number ten was with Kageyama, Karasuno’s setter. He remembered telling them that he they were able to follow him they could go to the Academy. Ushijima remember the lost ball coming toward them, he remembered seeing Hinata jumping to get it. That little guy had to jump quite high to get it, but he got it and it seems to be easy for him. Wakatoshi also remembered what Hinata told him “I’m Shoyo Hinata from the concrete and I’m going to beat you” His act of defiance excited Ushijima. He wanted to see more from Hinata. However it will not be possible anymore. Hinata was not part of this world anymore.

Wakatoshi chuckle “…from the concrete you said, if only he would have be made of concrete, he would probably still be here…dumbass…I hate him” Shiratorizawa’s captain sigh and walk away from the gym and headed to the locker room. No matter how much he care about practice and volleyball, he didn’t wanted to be in the gym he knew his fellow teammates will ask him questions and he didn’t feel like answering them.

Ushijima was wandering without really knowing what he wanted to do. He didn’t want to go home, maybe he could got give his sympathy to Karasuno, but again how would they react, they are not enemy, but not really far from that. “This is so stupid” he thought looking at his surrounding. Passing beside a park, he noticed the and decide to go sit on one of them, scaring some kids when he walked by them.

Wakatoshi sat on the swing, looked at his feet. How could this happen, he still clearly remember the small Karasuno number ten, looking at him, defying him on his own ground. It seems like yesterday. “Just why…” he mumble to himself, “We weren’t friend, we were rivals, why do I need to feel so sad about his death. I would understand if this rivalry had some kind of hidden friendship, but…it’s not the case…so why his death affect me so much. Would I be that affected if it was another members of Karasuno? Of my own team? “ he thought “why do I have the feeling, that I’m affected by his death because he defy me?” Ushijima let out a sigh “What should I do know?” He was confused and wasn’t sure of what to thought. “Even dead he gave me headache…can’t believe that”

Wakatoshi was still thinking about what he should do next when I was brought back to the reality but a sound coming from above him. He looked at where the noise he heard was coming from and saw a little crow perched on a branches. “A crow? How ironic it is” a soft smile appeared on his lips “Guess the only thing I have to do it at least attend to the funeral” he said to himself while a lonely tear flow down his cheek.


	7. Little Black Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours became days, days became weeks, weeks became months, before they even fully realized it, two months passed since Hinata’s death. The team haven’t really change.....The team didn’t really change, only the dynamic, the dynamic and Kageyama.

Hours became days, days became weeks, weeks became months, before they even fully realized it, two months passed since Hinata’s death. The team haven’t really change. They were still the same. Ennoshita was appointed was new captain, Tsukishima was still giving the daily dose of sodium to the team and Tanaka and Nishinoya was now the president and vice-president of Yachi fan club. The team didn’t really change, only the dynamic, the dynamic and Kageyama.

Kageyama had lost his teammate, his partner, his rival, his friend and he ,will never know it, his lover. Since Hinata’s funeral Tobio had made the point to visit the grave each day and bring Natsu with him once a week. He really tried his best to take care of Hinata’s little sister. It was hard, really hard, each time the little orange-haired girl was smiling he saw Shouyou through her. He wasn’t as motivated, he wasn’t screaming anymore. Even Tsukki jab didn’t affect him anymore. He was physically there during the practice, but his mind was wandering outside the gym.

Hinata’s grave was located near a tree, each time Tobio was visiting it, he removed the death leaves from the cold stone, he was the only time we could see a weak smile appearing on his lips. Each time he was thinking the same thing “Still have to clean after you…dumbass” while removing the leaves. When Natsu was with him, he watched her talking to her big brother. Telling him how her days was, how much she was missing him. Once they were about to leave, she always made a point to hug the tombstone like if she was hugging her lost brother.

This time when Kageyama came to visit Hinata, he noticed something was different. The grave was clear from leaves, not even a little one can be seen. “Maybe sensei came and clean it up” he thoughts. Tobio haven’t noticed either that each time he was coming he was watched over by a little creature. A black little crow was standing, perched on a branch over the grave.

The little black bird have followed Hinata until his tragic death, he had look over Kageyama during Hinata’s wake and he was now looking over the grave, like if some God had decided to give some relief to Hinata’s soul. The crow was looking at the black-haired human looking around to see if he could find the person that cleaned the stone. Not once he paid attention to the bird that was staring at him. The human had a round object in the hand. He crouch to put the round thing on the grave, it was a ball of volleyball.

Kageyama had left the ball he brought from the school on his friend grave “Here you will be able to play on the other side now, show them how high you can jump” he said staring at the grave. He was still looking at it when he heard noise over him. He lift his head and look where the noise was coming from, he then saw a nest in the tree standing close to Hinata’s grave. He could see a little crow looking at him.

The black bird spread out his wings flight in the sky and landed beside the ball. He look at it curious and poking it with his beak. Kageyama was looking the black bird playing with the ball smiling: “You can have fun with him if you want little one, pretty he will not mind it.” Like if the crow had understand him, the feathered animal jumped on the ball and make it roll away. Tobio let out a laugh while thinking about how much the little crow was reminding him of Shouyou. While thinking this, he felt a gentle breeze on his cheek, like a timid kiss. He looked at the grave and said before turning away “I will be okay now, you don’t have to worry about me, I know you are not alone that little one will keep you company” . He left the cemetery, looking one last time at the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is the last chapter of "Good Bye Hinata" , I know it's been a while since I haven't upload anything, really sorry about it. In fact I have no excuse since the chapters his written since a long time. I had in post on my blog, I just had to copy/paste it...guess I was just lazy


End file.
